


Completely Hers

by Nimbafuu



Series: Fem!SasuIta [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female!Sasuke, GB, GB AU, Genderbending, SasuIta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!SasuIta, kind of short but will be longer eventually. I meant for this to be like 5x longer than it is, but I got stuck and reached a good stopping point, so I decided to upload it as is. Enjoy! (There is a SERIOUS lack of this out there and it upsets me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Hers

"Stop teasing me." He smiled gently at the pout on Sasuko's face. Her foot was even tapping impatiently on the ground. She really was too precious.

"Imouto, I didn't mean to tease you, I was simply stating a fact." Itachi really couldn't understand what she had against being called adorable. She was. This wasn't a bias from being her big brother, she was just too precious.

Perhaps it was a little excessive taking a picture, but he really couldn't help it.

She had been sitting on the couch when he came home, oblivious to the world with her earbuds in, and eating one of her blasted tomatoes. While it was torture to watch her enjoy them, it was also completely endearing.

She would hold it up to her mouth with the knucles of her hand and sway back and forth. Always with this look of utter contentment on her face.

Anyone would be charmed by that.

"You took a picture Nii-san!" Even angry she couldn't be anything but charming.

He sighed even as he smiled, taking her hands in his own and lifting them up to hold them against his chest. "I'm sorry Sasuko. But it is a good picture. You aren't in very many."

Itachi smiled softly down at his precious little sister. He knew this was a bit underhanded, but he was telling the truth about not having many pictures of her. And nothing could make him delete the definition of adoarble now saved on his phone.

"It would upset me to have to delete it. Please let me keep it? I will not show it to anyone." Her eyebrow twitched and the sigh she let out as she deflated told him she knew he was playing her.

"Only because it's you Nii-san. But no more damn it." Itachi chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Sas." She could try and hide that giddy little smile from him all she wanted to, but he knew it would be there even if he didn't see it.

She snuggled up against him and leaned up to press a soft kiss on his neck.

He grunted and gripped her upper arms, pushing her away gently and taking a step back.

"Stop it Nii-san, besides we've already done it, just give in again." Itachi groaned and buried his face in her hair.

They'd made love six times so far, and every time it was a fight between them over what was right and their feelings. Itachi felt like the moment he gave in would be the moment he destroyed Sasuko's future.

"Sas-" Itachi flinched when she slapped his ass none too gently. One day that would stop working as a way to shut him up, but unfortunately for him, it was not that day.

"No, 'Tachi. Don't worry about mom and dad, don't worry about anyone but us. I want you, I'm gonna fucking have you. Strip." Itachi groaned against her head and lowered his hands to her waist.

He was in quite a dilemna. He couldn't deny his preference in bed, and a dominating Sasuko was a hot Sasuko.

"Big brother." He growled and stepped back, turning around and walking up to his room. She was at his heels the entire way.

He tried his hardest to think of something to say or do that would stop this without hurting them. But the hard fact was that they both were adults, they both wanted this.

He sighed as he reached his door, and realized he'd tried and failed at this six times already.

He was coming up with less and less reasons every day to hold back.

"It's alright Nii-san. Let's just be together. I'm 19. We're living together. And even if people don't realize how much, we're happy and we love each other. Let that be all that matters?" Itachi moved forward into his room a few seconds after her little speech and obliged her.

He could never refuse her for very long it seemed.

Itachi turned around and pulled his t-shirt off. He threw it at her feet and met her eyes with a defeated, yet happy smile.

"You win. There's really no point to fighting it, is there?" He smirked and waited for her next command. That dominating light he loved took hold of her ebony eyes and her mouth opened in a pleased sigh.

"Keep being this good Itachi; I might let you come twice." He groaned as shivers danced down his spine, dropping to his knees and leaning forward to kiss her stomach lovingly.

One of her hands came up to undo his ponytail and run through his hair. Her fingers gently scratched his scalp. He grunted with pleasure and lifted his hands to grip the backs of her calves.

"Keep your hands there and do not move them Itachi." His jaw went slack, his arousal slamming into him with the force of a train and his brain stopped working so hard.

Any resistance in him was long gone. He nuzzled Sasuko's stomach softly, panting into the soft cotton of her tank top.

Sasuko's hands gripped the back of his neck and tilted his head back to make him look at her.

"Strip out of everything else and lay on the bed, on your back. Don't touch yourself." He stood up to comply and was rewarded with a soft kiss on his cheek before climbing on the bed.

He gripped the sheets by his hips tightly, groaning softly at the sight of her unzipping her pants. She took them off, moved directly above his face and brushed her underwear against his nose.

He could smell how aroused she was, relieved beyond words when she mumbled that he could reach up and grip her ass.

Itachi panted as if he was in heat. He loved pleasuring her; God he loved the look on her face when she rode his. She'd videotaped this once and the sight was permanently burned into his vision from how many times he'd watched it.

"Show me you want to please me Itachi." He reached up to drag his tongue along her thigh, up to the edge of her underwear and pushed it underneath. He pulled the underwear to the side with his tongue, groaning at the taste of her arousal.

He licked her clit gently, squeezing her ass when she ground down on his tongue.

"Mmm, harder." Itachi obliged, flattening his tongue against her clit and dragging it side to side.

She jerked, gasping in a breath of air only to lose it in a moan when he pushed hard against her clit.

"Fuck, stop Itachi." He loathed to lose contact with her, but obeyed her instantly all the same. His hands came down to grip the sheet again.

He bit his cheek to stop himself from smirking when he realized he'd only had to stop for her to strip.

She tossed her underwear somewhere behind her before lifting her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra. She threw those to the floor before climbing over him again, this time with strict orders to keep his hands off.

He grunted in affirmation. His knuckles turned white as she presented him with her pussy again.

"Make me come big brother, from nothing but your tongue." Itachi exhaled sharply, all of his breath leaving him the second she gripped his hair with one hand and tugged his head up.

He sucked in air desperately, trying to focus on her and not his near painful erection. He closed his mouth around her clit and sucked gently.

Sasuko moaned above him and started grinding against his face. "That's it Nii-san." Itachi groaned and moved down a little, rubbing against her entrance with his tongue for a few seconds. He waited until she growled softly in warning before spearing his tongue and pushing it as deep inside of her as he could.

He moved his tongue in slow circles, brushing against her walls and sucked gently with every stroke.

"Fuck that's good Nii-san." Itachi shivered in satisfaction at Sasuko's murmur. She didn't even have to touch him to bring him pleasure, she only had to talk.

"Fuck Itachi!" He groaned against her and sped up his tongue. She cried out and rocked above him. Her legs started shaking and her grip on his hair tightened.

She was a sight in her orgasm. Her cheeks flushed and head thrown back, mouth open in a pleased moan. Her chest heaving with heavy breathing and legs trembling. Her hand in his hair lovingly cradling his head as he brought her down from her high with gentle licks.

"Mmm thank you Nii-san." Itachi nuzzled her thigh and smiled at the love in her voice.

She moved to sit atop his chest and smirk down at him as her hand gripped his hair again. He groaned but kept eye contact with her as she came down to kiss him. His beautiful imouto. He pressed gently against her closed lips in a chaste kiss. Obviously it was not what she wanted from the impatient grunt he received.

He smiled and rubbed their noses together before slowly running his tongue along her bottom lip. The love and happiness expressed from her eyes alone were enough to send his heart racing. She opened her mouth as she closed her eyes and pressed harder into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he kissed her hard, just the way she loved it. He was slow and deliberate, taking the time to just enjoy having her in his arms.

She melted against him with a quiet sigh against his mouth. He pulled back enough to really look at her face and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. He rubbed circles onto her lower back with his other hand, basking in the feeling of _belonging_ in that moment.

"I love you Sasuko." He kept his voice soft and pressed his forehead to hers. Her eyes opened and she gave him the smile that melted him.

"I love you so much Itachi. Nii-san..." She buried her face in his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Nii-san..."

His heart clenched at the break in her voice and tears soaking his skin. He ran his hands through her hair and pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head.

"Please, _please_ stop pushing me away." Itachi flinched at her quiet and heartbroken demand.

He hadn't realized that it hurt her this badly. It had hurt him to do it, but it was his choice. Sasuko hadn't shared his moral obligations and he could only imagine the pain she'd gone through because of his selfishness, even if he was only thinking about her future.

Itachi always hurt her it seemed. He pushed her way to try to protect her. He found there wasn't any temptation to do so anymore. Not seeing this result of his foolishness.

"Forgive me Imouto." Itachi held her tightly as her quiet sobs disappeared into his shoulder. She pulled herself back up and looked down at him with an apprehensive expression. She was expecting him to push her away at this moment? He was more than happy to abolish that fear.

"I've been foolish haven't I? I wanted you to live a complete and happy life, but in the end I only caused us both unnecessary pain." He sat up and cupped her face in his hands, smiling through the tears dripping down to his chin.

Sasuko wiped his tears away and smiled slightly, her hands resting on his shoulders while he continued.

"I won't hurt you again Sasuko. I won't hurt us again." Her smile was blinding, her eyes happy and posture relaxed. He allowed himself to relax, knowing this step forwards was the right choice. This was what they both wanted, and _needed_.

"Forgive me Imouto. I love you." She murmured a soft " _oh nii-san_ " and melted against him with a deep sigh. He held her tight and laid chaste, loving kissed on her neck.

"I'll always forgive you nii-san. I love you. I'm yours, and you're mine aren't you?" Itachi's breath left him seeing that smirk on her face that always meant sex. It was possessive and it was hungry.

Sasuko slid down his body until she was dragging over his hardening cock and tearing a hoarse groan from his throat.

"Yes. I'm yours." He couldn't quite keep his hands off her after their exchange, letting them roam the thighs hugging his hips.

"Please let me touch you Sas." She nodded happily and started a slow, dirty grind between their most intimate places. Every motion had him nearly slipping inside of her heat, but she would lift off of him and start again.

"You can touch me all you want nii-san, but I control the pace, yes?" Itachi choked in a breath and jerked his head in a nod as she took him in completely. She moaned as she clenched around him and it took the last of his control from him.

Itachi's hands gripped her hips immediately, not to control the movements but to anchor himself. His lack of release had him close to the edge after only a few minutes of her slow movements.

Sasuko grinned down at him and he threw his head back, mouth wide open in a silent scream as he came _hard_ inside of her. He thrashed and groaned, his vision white and body tingling in powerful spasms.

"You're so sexy Itachi." Sasuko leaned down to lovingly kiss his neck while she moved gently on him to help him ride out his orgasm.

Itachi laid limp on the bed, panting with his eyes closed and mouth open. Sasuko sprawled atop of him and kept pressing sweet kisses to his neck and jaw. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around her. He loved remaining inside of her and cuddling after like this.

He managed to catch his breath after a few wonderful minutes of her gentle affections. He grabbed the back of her head with his hands and tilted her face up. Her eyes were happy and warm, and he couldn't stop the hard passion-filled kiss he nearly attacked her with.

He groaned into her mouth and kissed for all he was worth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she whined, clenching around him and writhing on top of him.

"Nii-san if you keep kissing me like this, we're gonna go again." Itachi hummed in agreement and pulled away to look at her flushed, pleased, _perfect_ face.

"Give me five minutes." He smiled at the hearty laugh that escaped her then.

This was the right decision. He would never go back to pushing her away again. They belonged together. This was _right_.


End file.
